1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a character input device, a character-input control method, and a storage medium storing therein a character input program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch panels are widely used to achieve a compact character input device that allows intuitive operation and does not include a device such as a keyboard requiring a physically large area. As a technology for inputting a character using a touch panel, a technology for inputting a character using a virtual keyboard displayed on the touch panel (hereinafter, “virtual keyboard”) is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-108233.
The above-discussed technology for inputting a character using the virtual keyboard fails to provide a user with an actual feeling of pressing a keyboard unlike the case where he/she inputs a character using a physical keyboard. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to recognize which character is input.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a character input device, a character-input control method, and a character input program that allows the user to recognize which character is input through an operation on the touch panel.